The protective li
by rinoa3
Summary: R/R


The protective li   


Li & sakura romance   
Rate - pg 13   
About : like im telling you   
E-mail - lillymon13@yahoo.com 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   


Sakura was walking down the street on her way to the park when she saw some boys talking and hanging out.

Sakura (thinking) : just ignore them sakura.   
Sakura then just normally walked by them but......   
Boy 1 : hey whose the babe?   
Sakura stopped and looked at the boy.   
Sakura : what did you just call me?   
Boy 2 : you herd him.   
Sakura : whatever! and if you dont mind i must be going.   
Sakura then started to walk away but one of them grab her by the arm.   
Sakura : let me go!   
Boy 1: like hell im gonna let a babe like you get away.   
Sakura then yelled.   
Sakura : LET ME GO!!!!   
Boy 2 : better not get jake mad kid.   
Sakura then got from jake and slapped him across the face.   
Sakura : when i say let me go i mean let me go!!!.   
The boy then grab her around the waist and pulled her close.   
Jake : dont EVER slap me babe.   
Sakura just yelled for him to let her go but he just refused too.   
Sakura : LI!!!!!!!!!!!   
Jake : who the hell is li?   
Voice : the kid behind you jerk.   
Jake slowly tunred around and had a look of fear.   
Jake : l-li showron??????!!!   
Li : no duh! now let my girl go..   
Jake then let sakura go and she ran into lis arms.   
Sakura : li...   
Li : did they do anything to hurt you?   
Sakura : they just kept calling me babe and grabbing me.   
The boys then started to walk away slowly...   
Li : HOLD IT!   
The boys stopped and looked at li.   
Li : you touch my girl again and i,ll have to hurt you.   
The boys quickly nodded and then ran off at the speed of light.   
Sakura wrap her arms around li and kisses him , Then he kissed back.   
Sakura : thanks for helping me li. (smiles)   
Li : thats what boyfriends are for....   
Li then pulled her close and they began too kiss again....

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sakura *calls* : IM HOME!!!   
Tori : its about time.   
Sakura : Why?   
Tori : your boyfriend called and dinners ready.   
Sakura : already?   
Tori : yeah remember dad has to go to work at 4:00 so were haveing dinner at 3:00.   
Sakura : oh yeah.   
Tori : now hurry up squirt.   
Sakura : all right , all right.....   


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  


Next day   


Sakura was on her way to school when......

Jake : hey baby!   
Sakura : i thought my boyfriend told you to leave me alone!   
Jake : i dont care what he says! i do what i want.   
Sakura : i can tell li!   
Jake : oooohhhhh im so scared.   
Sakura : you should be!   
Jake : well last night i was practicing some moves so now im ready for him.   
Sakura : you look like your ready to be put in the trash! *humph! looks away*   
Jake (yells in anger) : WHAT WAS THAT!!???!?!   
Sakura : you herd me.   
Jake then put his fists up.   
Jake : you wanna fight?   
Sakura : no. I dont fight boys.   
Jake : your a chicken!   
Sakura : and your trash. (walks past jake)   
Jake : HEY!! (runs in front of sakura) no one EVER talks to me like that.!   
Sakura : well i guess im the first (walks away again)   
Jake was really mad now. He was ready to beat the snot out of her.   
Sakura then ran around the corner and jake ran after her and as soon as he came around the corner   
he was getting ready to punch sakura but then stopped when he met li's pissed off face. And he saw sakura hideing behind li making faces at him.   
Li (crossing his arms) : my girlfriend here tells me you were picking on her again.   
Jake : w-what makes you think that?   
Li : im not stupid! first of all your chanceing her.   
Jake : i was.....running to school im late....   
Li didin't seem to fall for that.   
Jake : WHAT?   
Li : and i thought i told you to leave her alone or i would have to hurt you.   
Jake : i-i-i was just talking to her.   
Li : whatever! now get lost!   
Jake : not with out a fight.   
Li : what for?   
Jake : for sakura thats who!   
Li rolled his eyes.   
Li : oh brother.   
Jake : what?   
Sakura : li gave fighting up fighting people a long time ago.   
Jake : i dont care!   
Jake was gonna throw a punch at li but sakura got in front of him and was hit.   
Sakura : ahhh! *feels her cheek* that's gonna hert for awhile.   
Li bent down worried and felt her cheek.   
Li (worried) : are you okay sakura?   
Sakura : yeah dont worry.   
Li : sakura go to school i,ll meet you there.   
Jake : thats not a good idea li!   
Li : and why not!?   
Jake : i got some of my boys waitting for her at school.   
Li glared at jake and took sakura's hand and walked away.   
Jake : GET BACK HERE YOU CHICKEN!!!   


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jake went around the corner along with his friends and were shocked they for the first time saw li and sakura under the tree kissing.   
Jake : hehhe perfect. (takes a picture)   
Sakura then pulled away from the kiss.   
Li : what is it?   
Sakura : i thought i herd somthing.   
Li : aw its nothing. (wraps arms around sakura and kisses her again.)

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

>Next day   


When sakura walked into the class room she saw some kids in a little crowed looking at somthing on the wall.   
Sakura : Huh?   
So sakura pushed her way thew and saw what some girls were giggling at and some boys too.   
Sakura : HUH!?   
On the wall was a picture of her and li kissing.   
Sakura (slaps4head) : so much for our secret *mutters*   
Then li walked in.   
Li (smileing) : hey sakura.   
Sakura ran to li and pulled on his hand.   
Li : what is it?   
Sakura (a little upset) look!   
Li looked and saw sakura was pointing to a picture on the wall.   
Li : ohhh its....AHHHH!!! US KISSING!   
Sakura : who could of done this?   
Madison : well dont look at me.   
Girl : did you hear about this picture?   
Girl2: yeah i herd jake took it.   
Girl : really?   
Girl2 : yeah.   
Girl : wait till li sees it.   
Then the girls went to their desks laughing.   
Then li and sakura looked and each other.   
Sakura / li : JAKE!?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Jake (laughing) oh man! did you see sakura's face!!?   
Joe : yeah man that was really funny.   
Josh : your best prank ever!   
Jake : yeah! (laughs)   
Voice : and your last.   
They all turned around in fear.   
They saw sakura and li not looking to happy.   
Joe / josh : um gotta go bye!   
Then joe and josh ran off.   
Jake : so i see you saw my little friend picture for you. (laughs)   
Li then punch him in the face.   
Li : thats for touching my girl AND for takeing that picture.   
Jake : geez cant tak a joke can you?   
Sakura : wanna see funny? i have somthing funny (pulls out a picture)   
Jake : AHHHH!!! HOW DID YOU GET THAT!!?   
It was a picture of jake pigging out and had chocolate all over his face.   
Sakura : want me to put this up for our class too see?   
Jake : NONONONONONO!!   
Sakura : then stop picking on me and leave us alone!   
Jake just ran off.   
Li : chicken!   
Sakura just kissed li as he kissed her back.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

chapter 2.   
i know , i know that chapter sucked didin't it??   
Well im sorry and i know what your thinking....USE SPELL CHECK!!! em i right? well if so then....I CANT SPELL SUE ME! well i hope you like this chapter better.   
^*^*^*^**^*^

**The new kid**   
  


>Lunch time   
  


Sakura was sitting down in the back of the school eating lunch when....   
Boy : hello.   
Sakura : oh hello. (smiles)   
Boy : my name is eriol.   
Sakura : im sakura nice to meet you.   
Eriol : sakura is a very pretty name. (smiles kindly)   
Sakura : thank you.   
Eriol : mind if i eat with you?   
Sakura : sure sit down.   
Eriol then sat beside sakura.   
Eriol : thank you.   
Sakura : (smiles.) your welcome.   
Voice : SAKURA!!!!   
Sakura : uh oh.....   
Sakura and eriol looked up and saw a not very happy li coming up to them.   
Sakura : hi li.   
Li : hi sakura. Who's this?   
Sakura : oh this is eriol he's new here.   
Li : i know he's in our class.   
Sakura : cool huh?   
Li : yeah..............   
Eriol : if im being a bother......   
Sakura : no , no your no bother at all.   
Li (thinks) : just a girlfried stealer.   
'Briiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggg'   
Sakura : theres the bell. Lets go!   
Eriol then smiled at sakura.   
And li didin't like the way he was smiling at her.

^*^*^*^*^*^^*

>after school

Eriol put a hand on sakura's shoulder.   
Eriol : sakura may i talk to you?   
Sakura : sure.   
Eriol : okay come on.   
Sakura then followed eriol in the back of the school.   
Sakua : what is it?   
Eriol : im not really sure but i have this weird feeling about you.   
Sakura : what?....   
Eriol : are you a card captor?   
Sakura : h-how did you know?   
Eriol : thats the feeling i had about you.   
Sakura : oh...   
Eriol : and i was wondering as a friend did you wanna go get some pizza?   
Sakura(smiles.): sure.   
Eriol : cool! lets go.   
Sakura : just let me go get li.   
Eriol : that kid from lunch?   
Sakura : yeah why?   
Eriol : i just want it to be me and you.   
Sakura : oh.....Can i just go tell him then?   
Eriol : alright i,ll wait here.   
Sakura : ok.

^*^*^*^*^*^*

Li : where is she!?   
Li then turned to nikki.   
Li : have you seen sakura?   
Nikki : no li sorry.   
Madison : nope sorry.   
Chelsea : cant help ya.   
Rita : i did.   
Li : where?   
Rita : she's was talking with that new kid....oh whats his name?.......OH yeah! that new kid eriol.   
Li (angry) : what!.   
Madison : chill li.   
Nikki: yeah really.   
Li then felt a tap on his shoulder.   
Li : sakura there you are!   
Sakura : sorry li i was talking to-   
Li : eriol?   
Sakura : uhh...yeah. and me and him are going for pizza so i,ll see you later.   
Li : your going on a DATE with him!!??!?   
Sakura : no silly. Just a friends thing (kisses li on the cheek) bye i,ll see you later.   
Sakura then ran out.   
Li :(whispers) sakura....................   


^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sakura : thanks for pizza eriol im glad i got to know you better.   
Eriol : same here.   
Sakura (looks at her watch) : i better get going now.   
Eriol : okay i,ll see you at school tomorrow.   
Sakura : okay.   
Eriol then kissed sakura on the cheek and walked off.   
Sakura (blush) : i better not tell li about this....

^*^*^*^*^*^   


Nikki : did you hear?   
Madison : hear what?   
Nikki : the new kid kissed sakura!   
Rita : Wow! really?   
Nikki : yeah sakura told me about it.   
Madison : yeah she told me too.   
Li then walked up to them.   
Li : hi whats up?   
Rita : the new kid kissed sakura.   
Li (angry) : WHAT!!?!?!?!   
Rita : oops.   
Nikki : oops is right rita.   
Li then saw eriol walked in and he ran up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.   
Li : what do you think your doing!!?!?!   
Eriol : im walking into class..   
Li : NO I MEAN WHY DID YOU KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!   
Eriol : calm down kid! for one thing it was a friendly kiss on the cheek and second i didin't know she was your girlfriend.   
Li : yeah right!   
Sakura then walked in and saw what li was doing.   
Sakura: li showron!!!   
Li then dropped eriol and looked at sakura.   
Sakura : li what are you doing?!?!   
Li : rita told me he kissed you!   
Sakura : li it was a friendly kiss on the cheek.   
Li then took sakura's hands in his own.   
Li (trying to calm down) : im sorry....im just protective of you thats all.   
Sakura : i know li. But im a big girl you can trust me.   
Li : i just dont-.....well talk about this later sakura.   
Sakura : okay.   
  



End file.
